Theories Require Repeated Testing
by meg.meg.meg
Summary: Did anybody notice, after the first Walter/Paige kiss, Walter leaned in and said, "But just to be safe..." as if he wanted to test their theory again? Too bad Paige was already running away. Here's my "what if" story on if she hadn't cut him off and left the garage. One-shot.


A/N: Just started watching Scorpion recently – obviously I'm a Waige shipper! I loved their kiss scene and how Walter was *totally* going to go in for another kiss but Paige ran away too quickly! So, here's my "what if" story…

P.S. Some of the dialogue in the beginning is directly taken from the show. However, I own nothing. For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

With a tough case, Walter still recovering from the crash, and a handful of confessions about… feelings… let's just say it had been a long day.

Toby offers to take the team out for dinner, but Paige declines to stay back and do some paperwork, and Walter stays back as well to get some rest and keep recovering. As the door closes, Walter looks over at Paige, who looks frustrated at her desk, pouring over some paperwork.

"You're… perturbed?" he asks, walking over to her.

"It's my new business plan for Scorpion… I'm wondering if it'll ever work," she answers with a sigh.

"Well your plan is just a theory. Its basis and assumptions need to be tested to prove its validity." He smiles. "Like the microwave EMP. That was just a theoretical solution until we tested it."

"I guess," Paige replies, looking back down at her paperwork.

Walter pauses pensively. "Or like you and me." Paige looks up and lets him keep talking. "You know, we, uh, we assumed that our perplexing feelings will interfere with Scorpion, so our theory dictates that we avoid anything… unprofessional."

"Right," Paige nods, eyes wandering in thought.

"Right," adds Walter.

Paige's wandering thoughts get the best of her and she stands up from her desk chair.

"Except, you know, um… we never reeeeeaaaaally tested our assumption," she says, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah, the one our theory's based on, that we couldn't work together if we acted on our… attraction," he says, glancing down from her eyes to her lips and letting himself wonder, just for a millisecond, what they would feel like pressed against his own.

Paige gives a soft smile. "Yep."

Paige glances down at Walter's lips, and then back up into his eyes. She leans a centimeter closer to him. Before they can stop themselves, their lips crash together. Walter, with his hand still in that contraption, can only hope his legs keep him upright while his heart backflips in his chest. Paige opens her mouth and deepens the kiss, reaching up to put her hands around his neck. As her left hand strokes down from his dark hair to his shoulder, to his chest, Walter jumps backwards and turns away.

"Okay, yeah, good, well we tested that theory," he blurts out, unable to look at her.

"Honestly, I felt nothing, you?" Paige asks with a nervous laugh, lying to save them both from the trouble of the truth.

Walter, with his eyes darting around the room, mumbles something about cavemen and facial symmetry, while Paige nods, saying their assumption must have been a off.

Walter takes a step closer to her. The air in the room has frozen in its place. "But just to be safe, we should probably test it – "

Before he can finish his sentence, her lips are back against his, and her hands return to where they'd just been. Walter lets out a small moan as Paige's hand travels down his chest again to rest on his hip, her other hand tangling itself in his dark curls.

The garage disappears around them. His good hand finds her lower back and draws her in closer. Her skin is on fire and she's forgotten how to breathe. He swallows her gasp. Their hands grasp more firmly, their lips move more quickly, and their hearts beat more violently.

This "test" is nowhere near as short-lived as the first one. Their bodies are glued together and this has to stop.

Has to stop now before they'll never come up for air.

It's Paige that pulls away this time, but not as sharply as before. She unwinds herself from him and takes a step back. They're staring at each other, breathing heavily. Walter speaks first.

"Oh boy."


End file.
